The Sacrifice
by HarvestBeauty
Summary: What if Larry's attempts to seduce Martha in The Older Woman episode had gone horribly wrong...or right?


_A/N: This dumb little story idea popped into my head and it made me laugh, so I decided to write it in order to get it out of the way so I could focus on my Larry/Terri stories I have coming up in the new year. Sorry for the lack of description when it came to the kissing scene...I just could not get into it because 1.) EWWW and 2.) I cannot picture Larry kissing anyone but Terri. ;) _

It was the single most awful, most horrible thing that Janet and Chrissy had ever seen in their whole lives. It really was.

The girls had created a plan in order to pry Martha's affections away from Jack by having her latch onto another young man...and that young man in question happened to be Larry Dallas. The girls had kind of coerced Larry into seducing Martha by dangling a carrot in front of his face in the form of a promised date with Chrissy later that night if he did what they asked.

So, that's what he did. The girls brought Martha back to the apartment and Larry brought out some wine and turned on the sleazy charm. Steeling himself with liquid courage, Larry had joined the older woman on the couch while Chrissy and Janet secretly peeked in on them from the kitchen. Although Larry talked a good game and was one of the best liars the girls had ever seen, his skills could only go so far. Janet couldn't help but notice how his body seized up in horror and how he let out a noise of disgust when Martha...returned his affections. The girls felt so bad for Larry. It was like watching a car accident...they didn't want to see it but could not tear their eyes away from the scene before them. Mercifully, Martha finally got up and left the apartment after a while, leaving a shell shocked Larry still sitting on the couch. The girls finally came out of the kitchen and slowly approached their friend. They couldn't help but feel very guilty about things at the moment. They carefully sat on either side of him, but he didn't seem to see them and seemed lost in his own little world.

"Um...Larry? Are you okay?" Janet began.

Larry didn't answer her, but continued staring straight ahead. He looked as if he was staring into the depths of Hell. His left eye began to twitch.

"Larry, are you alive?" Chrissy poked him.

"Boy, that was really rough, Larry...and I'm sorry. But you did a really good job. Now hopefully that woman will leave Jack alone." Janet tried to cheer him up. "Thank you so much for doing this."

Larry took the bottle of wine off of the table and took a long drink straight from it. He shuddered violently.

"That was more horrible than I could have possibly imagined." Larry finally spoke up in a small, broken sounding voice. He looked near tears. "I feel so cheap, so used, so _dirty_..."

"Shouldn't you be used to that by now?" Chrissy elbowed Larry playfully, letting out one of her infamous snort laughs.

"_Chrissy_!" Janet hissed. "Can't you see that poor Larry is traumatized?"

Chrissy bowed her head in shame at the chastising.

Larry didn't even seem to notice Chrissy's little joke. He was still too troubled by what had just taken place. He took another drink of wine before addressing Janet.

"Let me ask you something. How long am I going to have to keep up this...charade? And just how far is this thing going to go?" Larry wanted to know.

"What do you mean?" Janet questioned him.

"I'm not going to have to take this woman out on an actual _date_, am I?" Larry asked her. He then clamped a hand over his mouth and began dry heaving. "Oh, God...I think I'm going to be sick..."

"Oh no, Larry! Of course not! You've done enough. We wouldn't put you through something like this again. Believe me, you don't have to do anything else." Janet patted his knee, offering him a sympathetic smile.

"You mean, I don't have to...?" Larry trailed off.

"Of course not!" Janet repeated, laughing a little bit at the outlandishness of this whole scenario.

"Oh, thank God!" Larry breathed out a sigh of relief. A huge weight appeared to be lifted off of his shoulders and color began returning to his face. He smiled for the first time since Martha had left him in shambles. He got up from the couch and made his way over to the door, taking the bottle of wine with him. Now that Larry was feeling a tiny bit better, Chrissy couldn't help but feel mirth bubbling up from her chest and a smile tugging the corners of her mouth upward. Her shoulders were shaking in silent laughter...she couldn't help but be amused at the situation. After seeing Larry constantly hitting on herself, Janet and every other woman within a ten mile radius of the apartment and the Regal Beagle for the past three years, it was strange to see Larry so unenthusiastic about a woman...although Chrissy couldn't blame him. Janet noticed Chrissy desperately trying to hold her laughter in and she shook her head and bit her lip, also trying to stop from laughing. The whole thing _was _pretty hilarious.

"You know..." Larry ran a hand through his hair nervously as he spoke. He still felt a little bit disgusted with himself at the moment. He was definitely starting to cheer up, though. "I'll tell you...the only thing that got me through that experience was thinking about our date later on tonight. I'll be back here in order to pick you up at 7, Chrissy."

Larry walked out of the apartment, and Chrissy immediately stopped laughing and gasped in shock. Her eyes widened as her stomach plummeted in horror. She had totally forgotten about her end of the bargain. She looked over to Janet and noticed the brunette quietly snickering at her misfortune. It was now Chrissy's turn to cry.

"_Janet_!" Chrissy wailed at the top of her lungs.

THE END


End file.
